1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bearing device for small rotary machinery, and more particularly to a bearing device for small rotary machinery having such a construction that a bearing is housed in a housing, in which a cap having a flange portion is interposed between the housing and the bearing to easily and securely housed and retain the bearing in the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In fixedly fitting a cylindrical bearing having therein a ball bearing to a housing, it has been generally practiced that a bearing is press-fitted directly into a bearing housing provided on a motor case, for example. In such a case, a dimensional difference is provided between the outside diameter of the bearing and the inside diameter of the housing to ensure a sufficient press-fit to fixedly fit a bearing to a housing. In practice, however, it is extremely difficult to maintain the optimum press-fit dimensions due to machining errors and other factors. This could often result in an excessive or insufficient press-fit between the bearing and the housing. Since an insufficient press-fit may lead to a detriment to the motor, the degree of press-fit between the bearing and the housing is usually maintained slightly tighter. This, however, could cause various inconveniences, such as the deformation of the bearing, or an adverse effect on the dimensions of the shaft hole on the bearing.